


Scrappy Fragments: Civil War

by May4090



Series: Scrappy Fragments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May4090/pseuds/May4090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы и обрывки мыслей по периоду "Гражданской войны".<br/>Только Старбакс, только хардкор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О трудностях рассадки

Когда Сэм открывает дверцу, уже собираясь сесть, металлическая рука Баки опускается на крышу «жука». Звук резкий, неприятный, царапает струны и без того излишне натянутых нервов. Стив не вздрагивает. Он готов купировать конфликт.

Баки смотрит на Сэма без тени приязни, недобро, пока тот стоит, облокотившись на пресловутую дверцу, и всем своим видом совершенно не нервничает.

— Я сажусь спереди, — голос Баки царапает напряженный воздух похуже металлического кулака.

— Нет, — Сэм безгранично спокоен для человека, который собирается спорить с Баки, в данный момент не имея ни малейшей возможности прибегнуть к наворотам костюма.

— Стив за рулем, и я сижу спереди.

— А еще чего? Может, разберемся сразу со всеми пожеланиями? — интонации голоса Сэма — такое воплощение упрямства, что и Стиву впору было бы позавидовать.

Стив понимает, что конфликт бы назрел в любом случае. В конце концов, если все их встречи по каким-то причинам начинаются с перестрелок, плавно переходящих в рукопашную, наивно ожидать чего-то другого. Только повод немного удивляет.

Баки делает к Сэму шаг и недобро прищуривается.

— Повторяю еще раз: ты садишься сзади. И на это есть ряд причин.

— А я повторяю тебе, что свои пожелания по рассадке можешь засунуть куда подальше. И на это тоже есть ряд причин.

Стив открывает рот, чтобы прервать бессмысленный спор, пока тот не перетек в нечто худшее, но в этот же момент Сэм на свою беду решает прибегнуть к аргументации.

— Слушай, я хотя бы знаю, куда мы едем. Хочешь быть за штурмана? Пожалуйста! Только сам будешь разбираться, если в результате мы окажемся где-нибудь в Сибири. Из-за каких-нибудь очередных приблуд.

Повисает очень тяжелая пауза, во время которой Стив отчаянно пытается понять, осознает ли вообще Сэм, насколько опасно перегибает палку.

Баки нечитаемым взглядом изучает человека, решившего поязвить в адрес разозленного Зимнего Солдата и для закрепления результата потом усесться на переднее сидение к нему спиной. Чтоб уж наверняка.  
И общий уровень смелости и стоического пофигизма производят на него правильное впечатление. Плечи расслабляются, и на лице вдруг мелькает призрак улыбки-ухмылки, слишком хорошо Стиву знакомой.

— Ну, сзади — так сзади.

Стив выдыхает, краем глаза отмечая облегчение на лице Сэма. Эти двое точно сработаются.


	2. О доверии

— Иди сюда, лети туда, добудь транспорт, свяжись с остальными…

— Сэм! Нужно еще вбить верные координаты. Займись.

Когда поток сетований на судьбу прерывается очередным капитанским распоряжением, Сэм только прикрывает глаза и прислушивается к себе. Не вспыхнет ли где-то в глубине души искра протеста, не разгорится ли из нее впоследствии пожар?

— Конечно, мистер Фродо. Вот что бы вы, интересно, вообще без меня делали? Честное слово…

Это только его собственный выбор, и никаких возражений кроме тихого бурчания себе же под нос он высказывать не собирается. А то, что в хвост и в гриву гоняют только его практически всегда — так это признак глубокого доверия. Особого. Поэтому Сэм тихо вздыхает и уже собирается устремиться на капитанский зов, когда вдруг ловит на себе насмешливый взгляд.

— Так, а тебе, может быть, принести пока шезлонг и коктейльчик?

— Нет, — Барнс качает головой с видом самодовольным просто до зубного скрежета. — Мне хватает этого знакомого ощущения… Так приятно, когда все эти десятки важных распоряжений относятся не к тебе.

— То есть, он был таким всегда? — Сэм приподнимает бровь, с легким ужасом осознавая, что с ним, похоже, только что поделились частью информации очень личного характера. По крайней мере, интонации Барнса ясно давали понять, что его гоняли напропалую далеко не только в военное время.

— И даже еще похуже.

Сэм ухмыляется. Как ни странно, от этого откровения ему становится немного легче.

— Тогда я бы особо не рассчитывал на фривольную жизнь. На твоем месте. От старых привычек очень трудно избавляться.

— Нет, ты что, — Баки качает головой. — У меня пока что неприкосновенность. Долбанутым важные вопросы не доверяют. Могу наслаждаться и дальше…

— Бак! — голос Стива врывается в их разговор из какого-то дальнего угла склада. — Тут нужно кое-что перевести. Иди сюда!

Сэм наблюдает за тем, как брови Барнса ползут вверх.

— Просто никто другой это сделать не может… — начинает он.

— Поздравляю, мистер Барнс, вы успешно прошли испытательный срок. Скоро вам выдадут форменную одежду и дальнейшие инструкции, — Сэм не знает точно, где та граница сарказма в их общении, переступать которую будет уже опасно для его физического состояния. Но удержаться не может. Тем более Стив решает, что пришло время еще раз промотивировать своих особо доверенных.

— Сэм, ты там про координаты не забыл? Бак, еще нужно будет кое-что перетащить.

Сэм и Баки закатывают глаза практически синхронно.


	3. О разговорах и переменах

— Не думаю, что я стою того, — режет достаточно сильно, заставляя глубоко вздохнуть и призвать себя к спокойствию. Хочется просто ответить «Стоишь», но слова нужны другие. Глубже, весомее.

Стив говорит, убедительно, как всегда. Понимает, что этого никогда не будет достаточно. Теперь уже точно. Баки смотрит на него глубокими и печальными глазами человека, потерявшего себя. У него есть воспоминания и до безумия знакомая мимика, но старые чувства он не помнит, и родная улыбка так редко мелькает на его лице, тут же гаснет, он возится с ней, но не может разжечь заново.

Стив почти физически чувствует, как давит молчание, которое в конце концов повисает между ними. Баки что-то напряженно обдумывает.

Где-то очень глубоко в душе Стив понимает, что раньше Баки никогда не смог бы вынести такую вот тишину. Тяжелую и гнетущую. И он нашел бы какие-нибудь слова.

Он знает, до какой степени оба они изменились, и знает, что не в праве чего-то требовать. У них есть задача, и есть цель. И призраки давно исчезнувших людей не должны стоять на их пути. Всего лишь образы и воспоминания, расплывающиеся словно от скользящей теплой воды.

Ему ведь тоже придется привыкать. В этом Баки теперь столько чужого, непонятного и совершенно не родного. Взгляд, в котором иногда намного больше пустоты, чем тепла, движения, порою излишне идеальные и излишне агрессивные, резкие фразы и действия, которые так трудно предугадать. Все это ему нужно будет преодолевать. И заново учиться жить с этим.

Он сильнее вцепляется в штурвал.

— Стив, — голос Баки вдруг раскалывает окружающую тишину на сотни звенящих осколков. — Знаешь, я все понимаю, современная жизнь, странные дизайны… и все такое. Этот парень в костюме пантеры и акробат в сине-красном… Хорошо, допустим. А красный мужик — что это такое? Не подумай, я смотрю телевизор, но он правда выше моего понимания.

— Красный мужик? Вижн? — Стив поворачивается к Баки и удивленно моргает. — Тебя это реально волнует?

— Не так, чтобы очень сильно, просто… когда ты отворачивался, у тебя было такое лицо, как будто болели все зубы разом. Это невыносимо! О чем бы ты там ни думал, завязывай. Лучше расскажи мне про красного мужика. Он реально шокирует.

— Боже, Бак, — Стив откидывает голову и громко смеется, чувствуя, как туго-натянутая струна напряжения в нем вдруг лопается и исчезает. — Спасибо.

— За что? — по тону Баки ясно, что он начинает сильно сомневаться в адекватности Стива.

— Просто за то, что ты — это ты.


	4. О поцелуях

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне очень стыдно за этот драббл, правда. ТТ Но каждый же имеет право на свое видение...

Когда они встречаются с Картер — _другой_ Картер — Стив уходит общаться с ней лично, и Сэм явственно чувствует, что воздух слишком наэлектризован ожиданием чего-то нового.

Его Пэгги ушла, он отпустил ее, и вот он уже под одними и теми же звездами с другой девушкой, а значит что-то обязательно произойдет. Так будет правильно, ведь она явно хочет этого, а он никогда не смог бы двигаться дальше, пока Пэгги была жива.

За спиной Сэма раздается очень печальный вздох и тихое «Только не это» — Барнс тоже чувствует, что что-то произойдет.

— Ревнуешь? — вот теперь ему уже точно прилетит откуда-нибудь металлическим кулаком, и на этот раз он, наверное, даже заслужил. Однако с заднего сиденья доносится только грустная тишь да гладь, и Сэм приходит к выводу, что до ответа Барнс не снизойдет, когда он вдруг выдает непривычно длинную для него тираду:

— Сейчас начнется особая магия Стива Роджерса, которая почему-то всегда работает. Называется «Спорим, я смогу отшить ее за один поцелуй». Ни одна симпатичная девчонка не может устоять.

Сэм даже оборачивается от удивления.

— Ты смеешься? Глаза разуй! Перед тобой Капитан Америка, и его жаждет каждая, не жаждущая Тони Старка.

— Хочешь — можешь сам полюбоваться. Только обещай, что ну… короче, делай вид, что все замечательно.

Сэм качает головой.

— У тебя явно с головой не все в порядке, ты в курсе?

Барнс хмыкает.

— Если хочешь, можем поспорить.

Стив в этот момент слегка наклоняется к Шерон, целует ее несколько мучительных мгновений и отстраняется. Сэм чувствует, как что-то прекрасное и вечное умирает в его душе. С таким же успехом или уровнем влюбленности Стив мог бы подарить ей шоколадку или пожать руку в знак признательности.

В следующую секунду он чувствует, как металлические пальцы нещадно впиваются в его плечо.

— Теперь улыбайся. Просто улыбайся.

— А сам-то! — нервно произносит Сэм.

— Я пытаюсь.


	5. Об угрозах

Старк приходит без костюма, но все еще не покидает подзарядку пафосности.  
Кожаная куртка, дизайнерские очки, полная уверенность в собственной правоте.  
Классный он все-таки.

Скотт чувствует, что просто обязан вставить свои пять копеек, потому что другого шанса может уже и не представиться. Он подходит как можно ближе к границе собственной камеры и окликает Старка.

— Хэнк Пим не зря говорил, что Старкам нельзя доверять!

— Ты кто вообще?

В целом — резонно, но как-то все-таки и обидно. В ситуации, когда снова оказываешься в тюрьме, оставлять за собой последнее слово вовсе необязательно, но очень хочется.

— А я ведь тебя еще пощадил.

Старк смотрит на Скотта, и на лице его отражается усталая ирония.

— Пощадил? Серьезно? Это когда, позволь уточнить?

— Когда забрался в твой костюм. Мог бы сделать это в сопровождении пары десятков… нет, сотен друзей. Таких, знаешь, летающих и трудолюбивых.

Старк направляется к следующей камере, не удостоив его ответом. Только ощутимо вздрагивает.


	6. О солидарности

Самое забавное, что вне состояния полной долбанутости Барнс ведет себя чуть ли не разумнее всех окружающих. Внимательно следит за временем, не входит в раж на пустом месте, не впадает в крайности, четко выдает информацию.

Сэм замечает это не сразу, но довольно быстро, и потом никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что что-то не так.

Гидра наверняка спинной мозг ему выжгла и вместо него загнала команду все анализировать и четко отрабатывать. И бонусом подарила этот душераздирающий взгляд, полный тоски.

У Капитана есть друзья, приверженцы и даже фанаты. Они пойдут за ним из чувства солидарности или потому что идеологически поддерживают его сторону. Барнс чужой среди этих людей, держится особняком, в стороне, мало говорит и просто пытается быть полезным.

Тянется к Стиву, не замечая этого и отчаянно отрицая. Закрывается, замыкается, пытается помочь и остаться в стороне. В порыве откровенности Стив рассказывал Сэму о военных временах, о юности Барнса, навсегда утраченной, которую ему уже никто не вернет. Очень редко. Наверное, считал эту тему слишком личной. Каково дамскому угоднику, полноправному участнику команды, на которого все могли положиться, оказаться на правах сумасшедшего убийцы? Которого сторонятся.

Он тоскует по забытому чувству спокойствия, когда был окружен приятелями, полностью ему доверявшими?

Наверное, пока Стив рядом, все несколько проще. Хотя бы не так одиноко.

Звук сирены разносится по аэропорту, ударяет жестко, подстегивая их пошевеливаться. Барнс быстро переводит сообщение о всеобщей эвакуации.

— Они сюда на чем-то прилетели. Нам нужно найти джет, — Стив принимает решения четко и не мешкая, как и всегда. — Я отвлеку Тони, у вас будет время просканировать территорию аэропорта.

Барнс смотрит в пол, явно просчитывает варианты. И чертовски не хочет Стива отпускать. И чертовски не хочет оставаться один. Но стоически молчит, потому что понимает, что так нужно и это просто-напросто одно из самых разумных решений. И у него совсем чуть-чуть подрагивает рука, чего, конечно же, никто не заметит.

— Нужно разделиться на группы, — Стив быстро оглядывает свою небольшую команду. — Сэм, будешь прикрывать с воз…

— Я пойду с Баки, — перебивает Сэм, замечая, как брови Стива слегка приподнимаются, а Барнс с размаху спотыкается на ровном месте. — Он хоть драться нормально умеет.

Стив изумленно молчит аж целую секунду, но традиционно быстро берет себя в руки.

— Хорошо, тогда, Скотт, слушай внимательно…


	7. О сливах и навязчивых идеях

Баки умеет четко отрабатывать экстремальные ситуации: для этого у него есть и подготовка, и навыки.

Он видит газетную статью, считывает максимальное количество информации: что, когда и где. Источники. Факты. Счетчик тут же щелкает в его голове, начинает отсчитывать, сколько времени осталось, чтобы слинять.

Первоочередная задача: забрать рюкзак. Потом найти транспорт. Отследить возможные варианты преследования. Сбрасывать хвосты он тоже умеет очень хорошо.

До дома добирается, четко следуя таймингу. Неслышной тенью поднимается по лестнице, преодолевает все пролеты, отсчитывает ступени.

Прошлое горит перед глазами: словно все годы, все важные даты и поступки свалили в одну кучу и подожгли. Но это не отвлекает его от цели.

Он готов к тому, что в квартире его уже ждут. И к схватке тоже готов. Все просчитано, стратегические точки изучены, инстинкты работают на все сто, и сам он — взведенный механизм, будет прорываться с боем, если понадобится.

Он просачивается в квартиру и тут же мысленно чертыхается. Посреди комнаты спиной к нему стоит Роджерс — да Стив, какой из него Роджерс? — и как раз в этот самый момент Баки осознает, что в порыве безумия допустил все-таки непростительную ошибку: не избавился от слив. Так и сжимает в руках пакет.

Он мог бы предположить, что Стив явился задержать его, и это бы все упростило. Схватка, попытка прорваться, отступление. Вот только Стив стоит посреди комнаты один-одинешенек и даже по тому, как напряжены его чертовы капитанские лопатки, совершенно ясно, что он пришел спасать бессмертную душу Баки, а потом скорее всего перевоспитывать.

Баки по поводу Стива для себя уже все решил. Хватит. Он больше не собирается втягивать его во все это дерьмо. Сколько пуль он уже успел всадить? Сколько раз успел ударить? Довольно. С этой ситуацией на текущем этапе он должен разбираться сам. Их встречу он предвидел и уже даже репетировал, как попытается Стива отвадить, стоя на своем и не поддаваясь на идиотские провокации типа «Ты мой друг» и «Я с тобой до конца».

Нужно только куда-то деть сливы. Быстро дать задний ход и ретироваться — не вариант, рюкзак так и останется в комнате. А изображать неприступную холодность и беспамятство, вцепившись в чертов пакет — очень трудно. Сливы всем своим видом как будто кричат «Да посмотри на этого идиота! Он пытается отрицать очевидное, сжимая в руках пакет со сливами. Ну-ну».

Несколько мгновений Стив стоит к нему спиной, и Баки молит всех известных ему богов чем-нибудь его отвлечь. К счастью, внимание его привлекает один из блокнотов, и Капитан тут же беспардонно в него влезает (об этом они еще обязательно поговорят!), давая Баки пару спасительных секунд, чтобы избавиться от пакета.  
Когда Стив оборачивается на шум, изобразить лицо кирпичом в стиле Зимнего Солдата уже не получается. Выходит что-то между растерянным Баки Барнсом и тем же Солдатом, отчаянно пытающимся понять, сумел ли он удачно припрятать сливы.

Стив смотрит на Баки очень внимательно, явно хочет понять, насколько тот не в себе и о чем думает (ах, Стив, если бы ты только знал!). Предательский внутренний голос нашептывает, что пора сворачиваться, потому что Стив его уже давно раскусил, заметил его маневр со сливами, и притворяться дальше нет никакого смысла. И если он срочно не перестанет о них думать, нормальный разговор о том, что Стиву нужно убираться подобру-поздорову, у них тоже не получится.

— Знаешь, кто я? — наконец нарушает тишину Стив.

— Ты слив… Стив, — тихо отвечает Баки и внутренне стонет. Он ведь точно заметил. Вот скажет сейчас «Бак, ну, хорош! Я же все видел» — и конец. Баки просто рассмеется в голос, действовать по схеме и дальше не будет никакой возможности. И когда там уже начнется чертов штурм?


	8. О сложных разговорах

Как жгучий зимний ветер над ними повисает молчание; много-много невысказанных слов и мыслей выныривают из вод холодного озера, причитают, вздыхают, шепчут что-то в темной непогоде грозы, навстречу которой они мчатся.

Стив смотрит на штурвал, десятки лампочек неоновыми созвездиями мерцают на приборной панели. Молчание селится между ними, охраняет хрупкое равновесие, поддельное спокойствие, которого временно удалось достичь.

— Стив, — Баки первым выходит из состояния неподвижности, и это только правильно, ведь у Стива будет время подумать, парировать, изобрести контраргумент. — Мы должны поговорить. Так будет честно.

— Давай, — голос Стива звучит вздохом ветра. Он уже давно знает, что именно Баки скажет, но смотрит на одну из лампочек на панели и загадывает про себя «Если мигнет два раза — все будет хорошо». Век суеверий уже давно минул, уступив место времени высоких технологий. И все же…

— Ты уже понял, что я почти все помню, да это было трудно не заметить, — Стив поворачивается к Баки, успев уловить на его лице тень исчезающей улыбки. — Но это по большей части просто воспоминания. Да, нас многое связывает и сейчас тоже, наши обязательства друг к другу… Но, Стив…

Баки замолкает на мгновение, и Стив понимает, что это «но» — финальный рубеж перед самым сложным, перед тем, как накатит уныние, погрузит его в темную воду, на самую глубину.

— Все эти воспоминания, они…

— Без эмоций, — тихо заканчивает за него Стив.

— Да, — Баки вздыхает и смотрит на него. — Я не хочу сказать, что мы чужие друг другу. И я знаю, что ты скорее всего не будешь требовать от меня больше, чем я могу. Хотя в этом я не совсем уверен. Но на самом деле чувства у меня не сохранились, Стив. Теплота там, привязанность, да даже чертово доверие!

— Я знаю, — если уж у них очень честный разговор, он не будет разубеждать, объяснять и говорить, что это временно, не имеет значения, и ему все равно. Нет, ему не все равно. Это долгий, трудный и болезненный путь, который он очень много обдумывал. В Бухаресте он мог бы вновь увидеть перед собой Зимнего, и это было бы безумно больно. Но он-то встретил именно Баки, который к тому же помнит факты, но вовсе не паутину эмоций, так прочно их когда-то связавшую.

— И я не могу гарантировать, что хоть что-то будет по-прежнему. Я почти уверен, что не будет. Некоторые вещи, которые я помню, гораздо сильнее всего остального. Они ужасны. Просто заглушают, забивают фон, — Стиву нужно отвернуться от него, не видеть его лица. Человек перед ним не выглядит как Баки лишь из-за того, что удерживает нужные лицевые мускулы в нужном положении, упорно и твердо пытаясь копировать чужую мимику.

Он просто и есть чертов Баки. Что бы он там ни говорил, его мимика и интонации, хочет он того или нет, все равно останутся такими, какими Стив их знает.

— Стив?

— Да, я все понимаю, — Стив вздыхает и начинает произносить слова, которые, не раз уже успел проговорить про себя, даже не надеясь, что от них станет лучше хоть кому-нибудь. — На все нужно время. Если выживем, ты узнаешь меня заново, я заново узнаю тебя. Что-то вспомнится, станет понятно. То, что у тебя отняли… можно как-то восполнить.

«Я ведь на самом деле боюсь, Баки, я так боюсь. Я же и не ждал, что смогу прямо найти прежнего тебя — живого, свободного, веселого, скорого в решениях, сильного в споре, того, кто много лет подряд был моим надежным другом. Только не жги мосты. Только оставь мне зацепку».

Но Баки все еще хочет честного разговора, и он неумолим. Голос его — ровный, спокойный — и сейчас в нем слишком много железа и холода, совсем не осталось теплого бруклинского лета и бесконечного неба.

— Тут мы не в равных условиях. У меня перед глазами вечно страшные кровавые картины, и мне нечем их заглушить. А ты все равно ждешь от меня этих старых эмоций. Я должен буду вспомнить или снова проникнуться. И это все может оказаться просто очень большим разочарованием. Для тебя даже в большей степени.

Стиву это прекрасно известно. Конечно же, они в неравных условиях, потому что он виноват. И пусть даже сейчас перед ним Баки, тело его воссоздано сывороткой, искалечено иглами Гидры, в голове команды из резких слов смешиваются с теплыми воспоминаниями, в глазах — истерический синий ток, а на лице — никак не желающая меняться, слишком манящая и запутывающая улыбка.

И Стиву так невероятно хочется все исправить. И дело вовсе не в вине, а в том, насколько Баки ему дорог. И так нужен ему этот чертов еще один шанс, в который сам он верит, который сам всегда готов дать.

— И я вижу, что ты на самом деле меня любишь…

«А я тебя — нет», — мысленно заканчивает Стив и внимательно смотрит на Баки. Как бы там ни было, вина Стива и призрак их давно погибших прошлых отношений всегда будет отравлять то, что они попытаются выстраивать заново. Баки прав, этот разговор должен был состояться, и начать его было честно с его стороны.

— Но одно чувство я помню, — Баки вдруг поднимается, подходит к Стиву и слегка сжимает его плечо.

— Оправдываться только не надо и щадить меня тоже. Я не буду требовать больше…

— Дослушай, — Баки ухмыляется и сжимает его плечо чуть крепче. — Я помню кое-что. И головой, и эмоционально. И в совсем хреновые времена даже честно пытался забыть, но не получается никак. Мне дико, просто до невозможности хочется быть рядом с тобой. Это никак нельзя стереть и вытравить. И это гораздо хуже и надежнее триггеров!

Баки улыбается, и Стив чувствует, как его губы расползаются в такой же широкой и идиотской улыбке. Приберег ведь напоследок эти слова, паршивец. Приберег, как лучшее противоядие.


	9. О мести

— Так… хорошо лежим?

Баки с некоторым усилием отдирает белую пакость с металлической руки и быстро поднимается.

— Не хочешь помочь? А то у меня руки немного заняты, — сквозь стекла форменных очков Сэм пытается очень выразительно посмотреть на липкую дрянь, надежно пришпилившую его запястья к груди.

— Нет, — Баки еще хватает наглости самодовольно ухмыляться. Засранец.

— Это ты из-за машины, да? Думаешь, у тебя есть право мне мстить? Так вот нет! Машина — это за наше недавнее небольшое столкновение. А был еще случай на мосту и хеликерьер. За хеликерьер будешь мне помогать отдирать эту пакость с крыльев. Тогда будем квиты.

— Случай на мосту? — Баки наклоняется к Сэму, чтобы помочь избавиться от паутины и смотрит с некоторым удивлением. — Ты там тоже был?

— А как же! — Сэм замечает в глазах Баки смутную тень сожаления и продолжает гнуть свою линию. — Так что давай…, а про триггеры и принуждение рассказывать будешь Стиву, я-то знаю, что у тебя вечно есть какой-то злой умысел.

Баки тихо смеется и протягивает руку, помогая Сэму подняться.

— Так, хорошо. А тоннель? Мне показалось, или при помощи вот этих самых крыльев кто-то скинул Пантеру практически мне на голову?

— Ничего не знаю! Это был тактический просчет Кэпа, а не мой. Если у него в тот момент вообще была хоть какая-то тактика…

Пару мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, и Баки вдруг становится настолько пронзительно серьезным, что Сэм даже слегка пугается.

— Насчет злого умысла…

— Да знаю я, что его у тебя не было. Давай уже, работаем дальше.

В глазах Баки мелькает искра благодарности.

— И никому не рассказываем, как нас почти уделал сине-красный акробат.

— Ни за что.


	10. О сложных эмоциях

Цельная картинка у Баки не складывается, хоть ты тресни.

Стив действует уверенно и спокойно. У него всегда есть план, в крайнем случае — схема. Рядом с ним ни у кого и малейших сомнений не возникает в том, что все будет нормально, Стив порешает, примет ответственность, направит. Он знает, что делает. Со всех сторон только и доносится «Кэп, Кэп…».

Баки ломает голову, пытаясь понять, что же его смущает, и никак не может ухватиться за нужное направление мысли. Наверное, он здесь единственный знает Стива настолько хорошо, чтобы заметить… Что? Неправильные интонации? Искусственность движений? И бруклинское небо в его глазах неправильное. Слишком какое-то пасмурное и мутное.

Когда Стив обращается к нему, что-то сквозит в его словах, и Баки не может уловить, правда ли это или он просто сходит с ума. В его отношении у Стива поведение тоже несколько покровительственное, и это забавляет, и это объяснимо, если бы не… Баки на мгновение зажмуривается, а затем открывает глаза и пытается посмотреть на Стива взглядом сержанта Барнса, призывая того себе на помощь. Тот, конечно, усмехается и помогает, и усмешка эта так и остается на губах Баки, когда он подходит к Стиву, в кои-то веки не окруженному другими участниками всей их грандиозной заварушки.

— Стив, ты на меня за что-то… обижен? — вопрос звучит настолько «в лоб», что со Стива на мгновение даже спадает вся аура уверенности, и он смотрит на Баки с искренним удивлением.

— Нет, с чего ты взял?

«Точно обижен».

— Я сначала думал, что ты меня опасаешься, не доверяешь или что-то в этом роде. Но нет же! Стив, ты обижаешься, я и сам бы рад этого не замечать, но это же невозможно.

— Бак, с обидой это не имеет ничего общего.

Баки делает над собой усилие и не закатывает глаза. «Ну, давай, поломайся тут еще».

— Стив, выкладывай, — он говорит с нажимом, играть в сто вопросов у них просто нет времени.

Стив колеблется еще пару мгновений, как будто решает, стоит ли вообще раскрывать тему. 

— Понимаешь, я… не знаю, чего точно ждал от нашей встречи, — он криво ухмыляется и смотрит Баки в глаза, как будто хочет намекнуть, что сейчас скажет что-то очень глупое, но он предупредил, так что заслуживает снисходительности. — Обдумывал разные варианты развития событий. Но меня поразила твоя квартира. В ней было столько настоящей жизни. Обшарпанной, конечно, но настоящей. И меня это… задело. А потом стало ясно, что ты все помнишь, и я подумал…

— Почему я к тебе не пришел, — тихо заканчивает Баки и замолкает на мгновение.

Можно пуститься в объяснения. Про попытку защитить от себя и от окружающих. Про триггеры. Про ненадежность некоторых воспоминаний. Только что толку с этого, если Стив все и сам прекрасно понимает, даже получше самого Баки? Если он просто обижен, и в их ситуации это настолько странно и нелогично, что никакие логичные доводы тут не помогут в принципе.

— Ну, ежки-матрешки, Стив, я ошибся. Сильно. Критически. Сам же знаешь, мой настоящий дом всегда будет там, где ты. Просто я понял это не сразу. Но я сумасшедший, мне можно.

Баки смотрит вопросительно — никаких сложных и выверенных оправданий, никакой логики, только незамутненный поток мыслей. И бруклинское небо в глазах Стива светлеет, расчищается, наконец-то наполняется знакомой теплотой.


	11. О бесконечных дорогах

Беглого взгляда на «Жука» Сэму хватает, чтобы прийти к важному логическому выводу: в их бравом трио садист все-таки Кэп.

Барнс, как назло, после отключения режима Зимнего с ним ни о чем не спорит и по поводу средства передвижения почему-то не высказывает даже малейшего протеста, а на молчаливое порицание Сэма Стив отвечает лаконичным «Не привлекаем внимания». Да, как же. Посреди немецких машин-то такой шикарный экземпляр ни у кого вопросов не вызовет.

Сложнее всего избавиться от ощущения, что сдвинь он чертово сиденье еще на пару сантиметров дальше от приборной панели, на его шее начнут неумолимо смыкаться холодные металлические пальцы. С задорным поскрипыванием.

В зеркало заднего вида он пытается уловить общее настроение Барнса, пока тот угрюмо смотрит в окно.

— Ехать будем по атласу? — спрашивает беззаботно, прекрасно понимая, что более удачных вариантов нет, но свернуть не туда и продлить поездку на лишние пару часов жутко не хочется.

— По указателям разберемся, — настрой Стива оптимизма не внушает, холодная машина смерти затаилась позади него и, видимо, ждет подходящего момента. Дышать трудно.

Ситуация неловкая. Насколько вообще может быть неловкой ситуация, когда за спиной сидит неадекватный убийца, а говорить вам решительно не о чем.

— Навигатор бы не помешал. У тебя в руке нет? — Сэм не мог бы с абсолютной уверенностью сказать, зачем лезет на рожон, когда можно было бы этого и не делать. Наверное, так его подсознание борется с опасениями. Клин клином.

— Чего? — Барнс отрывается от мрачного созерцания пейзажей за окном.

— Навигатора, — Сэм прекрасно понимает, что этот разговор даже и начинать не стоило, но останавливаться сейчас уже как-то глупо.

— Конечно, — Барнс, вопреки всему, что твердит о нем разведсообщество, почему-то решает, что время шутить, а не применять грубую силу. — Еще открывашка и интерактивная 3-d модель карты США. Вдруг правда потеряюсь.

Стив тихо хмыкает и начинает крутить колесико радио. Раздается натужное скрипение и жуткие помехи, которые сильнее нагнетают атмосферу, чем разряжают.

— Ты что там ищешь? — Барнс, видимо, тоже не приходит в восторг от идеи с радио, и Сэму в спинку почему-то прилетает ощутимый пинок. — Песни про Капитана Америку? Они сейчас немодные.

— Это песни нашей невозвратной юности, неужели не ностальгируешь?

— Не знаю, как там у тебя с невозвратной юностью, я еще вполне себе молод, — тихо произносит Барнс, и это самая горькая ложь, какую Сэм от него слышал.

Повисает очень непростое молчание. Нет, между этими двумя, конечно же, есть какая-то сумасшедшая гармония, которая берется непонятно откуда. И даже замолкая, они как будто продолжают немой диалог, только им двоим и слышный.  
С Сэмом все по-другому. Как в парикмахерской, когда и молчать неудобно, и говорить особо не хочется.

Первым, как ни странно, не выдерживает Барнс, чем приводит Сэма в состояние легкого замешательства.

— Так, мы едем на встречу с твоей девушкой или не совсем? Ты же не будешь сейчас говорить, что это все только по работе…

— Бак, не начинай.

— Ну, я просто догадываюсь, как это будет. Она ради тебя проедет полстраны, добудет очень важные сведения, доставит их тебе, рискнет карьерой. Ты поблагодаришь ее за хорошую службу…

— Бак…

— Даже благодарить не будешь?

— Ты замолчишь или…

— Поворот пропустил.

Стив топит педаль в пол, машина натужно скрипит и Сэм чувствует, как Барнса слегка вдавливает в его сиденье.

— Тут не было поворота!

— Следи лучше за дорогой внимательнее.

Сэм тяжело вздыхает. Это все показное или нет? Попытка усыпить бдительность или на самом деле — черты человека, которого так отчаянно пытается вытянуть Стив? Он откидывается на спинку, и почти тут же ему прилетает новый ощутимый пинок.

— Тут не так много места, между прочим.

— Тут во всей машине не так много места, так что терпи.

Следующий пинок не заставляет себя ждать.

— Думаю, тебе все-таки стоит подвинуться. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

— Слушай, был я как-то за рулем нормальной тачки. Знаешь, такой просторной и с кондиционером. Этот самый руль вырвали у меня из рук и зашвырнули куда подальше. Так что теперь приходится как-то приспосабливаться к тому, что есть.

Сэм замолкает, прекрасно понимая, что иногда все-таки нужно уметь вовремя затыкаться. Ну вот что ему спокойно не сидится? Стив вообще попытается его выручить, если что? Или посчитает это достойной жертвой во имя старой дружбы? Если это, конечно, вообще можно назвать дружбой. А не манией какой-нибудь.

— Ладно, допустим, — Барнс зловеще замолкает, и пару минут Сэм сидит, готовый в любую секунду дернуть ручку двери и срочно эвакуироваться из машины.

Еще через минуту пинки в спинку его сиденья приобретают характер регулярных.

— Сэм, тот новенький, которого ты собираешься привлечь, он вообще надежный парень? — Стив все еще пытается внести в их разговор призрак конструктивности.

— Да ты достал! — Сэм с ожесточением дергает не особо поддающийся рычаг под сиденьем в тщетной попытке отодвинуть его еще дальше на Барнса. Рычаг заедает. Возможно, оно и к лучшему. Возможно, старый механизм все-таки спасает его жизнь.

***

— Закрой окно. Пожалуйста. — Наверное, это самое «пожалуйста» делает просьбу Барнса до невозможности неискренней. Звучит так остро, что при желании можно было бы побриться. Сэм не делает и малейшего движения в направлении ручки стеклоподъемника.

— Неа, душно.

Пинок в спинку.

— Мне кажется, кое-кто жаждет прогуляться пешком.

— Ну, так тебе никто не мешает. Кэп, сбавишь скорость? Хотя ты-то можешь и так выпрыгнуть.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Ну, мой прыжок явно закончится поудачнее, чем твой, — Сэм пытается уловить изменения в интонациях Барнса, но нет, говорит тот все еще довольно спокойно. — Так ты закроешь окно или тебе помочь?

— Только что же сказал, что нет. Уже забыл?

— Ты доиграешься.

Стив тихо вздыхает и снова начинает крутить колесико радио. Перспектива ехать в шуме зловещих помех заставляет купировать словесную перепалку. Барнс в очередной раз пинает спинку сиденья. Сэм наконец-то справляется с заедающим рычагом и отодвигается назад.

***

— Ты прекратишь или нет? — планомерные тычки в спинку доводят до состояния легкого бешенства. — Сиди и смотри в окно, если так неймется.

— Ты сидишь спереди, у тебя вид лучше. А тут скучно.

Стив тихо хмыкает и улыбается. Неужели считает, что это все хоть в какой-то степени весело? Ладно, за его спиной не сидит профессиональный убийца, которому, видите ли, скучно. Он сидит на несколько десятков сантиметров правее. Спасительных десятков сантиметров.

— Если скучно, попробуй, я не знаю… поспать. Направь разрушительную энергию в какое-нибудь другое русло.

— Да я бы с радостью, только тут такая проблема, места очень мало. Вот если бы ты подвинул сиденье.

— Нет.

— Это твоя принципиальная позиция?

— Смотри-ка, а ты догадливый.

Стив ругается сквозь зубы, и воцаряется напряженная тишина.

— Что такое? — Сэм уточняет на всякий случай, хотя в глубине души уже обо всем догадывается.

— Пропустил поворот.

— И как давно?

— Прилично.

Раздается дружный вздох. Наступает очередь Сэма закатывать глаза. Бесконечная дорога превращается в безнадежно-бесконечную.

— Ну, ты же выбрал себе штурмана от Бога, который может все идеально подсказать. Вот теперь и наслаждайся, — раздается сзади.

— Слушай ты, парень не промах, если такой умный… — Сэм даже разворачивается к Барнсу, ловит его взгляд и в ту же секунду осознает для себя одну очень простую, но пронзительную истину. Тот на самом деле _развлекается_. Тонкая нить, связывающая их со Стивом, связавшая уже очень давно, не порвавшаяся и никуда не девшаяся спустя столько лет, дарит ему достаточно спокойствия, чтобы не обращать внимания больше вообще ни на что. И для Сэма она вдруг становится очень заметной. У Барнса живые и яркие глаза человека, о котором Сэм слышал, о котором Стив рассказывал ему в нескольких скупых выражениях, полных такой же точно тоски, которая сейчас плещется в глубине этих самых глаз. — Доставай атлас, оценим тогда твои восхитительные навыки.

Сэм отворачивается, чувствуя, как призрак металлических пальцев наконец-то покидает его шею.

— Потому что нужно было следить за указателями, а не пытаться разделить между собой метр пространства, мастера навигации, — Стив замолкает на пару мгновений позже, чем понимает, что ляпнул непоправимое. Проходят две томительные секунды, за которые он успевает трижды пожалеть о том, что открыл рот, пока вектор недовольства лениво и неотвратимо меняет свое направление и перемещается в его сторону.

Барнс тихо откашливается.

— Стив, раз уж ты сам решил поднять этот вопрос…

— Я не поднимал никаких вопросов!

— … я что-то запамятовал, ты водить-то вообще умеешь? А то мало ли, я путаю. Просто нас все время так дергает, как будто ты коробку передач увидел впервые за такое количество лет, что вслух произносить неприлично.

— Да, — Сэм сокрушенно качает головой. — Просто мне показалось, или ты сам выбрал машину и сам же решил, что отлично разберешься по указателям? Разве нет?

— Ты бы тогда сказал, что ориентируешься так себе, и мы дадим кругаля на лишние 40 километров, мы б тебе помогли. И навигатор добыть-то не так уж трудно.

— Бак, откуда ты взял 40 километров? Что за чушь?

— У нас вообще-то каждая минута на счету и такие вот промашки… — Сэм не успевает договорить, поймав на себе взгляд Стива.

— Или вы немедленно оба заткнетесь, или кто-то из вас действительно сейчас пойдет пешком.

— Нет. Я осознал, что слишком долго его искал, чтобы теперь оставить где-то на обочине, — Сэм кивает в сторону Барнса.

— Тогда оба пешком пойдете.

Воцаряется напряженная тишина, в процессе которой Стив явно отчаянно пытается понять, прозвучал ли его голос достаточно командно-угрожающе, чтобы переключить внимание с его персоны на что-нибудь другое.

В зеркале заднего вида Сэм ловит взгляд синих глаз, дарит Стиву еще пару мгновений внутреннего торжества и прокашливается.

— Бак? — на этом моменте Стив вцепляется в руль так, что аж белеют костяшки пальцев. — Сейчас тебе огонь расскажу.

— О, Боже…

— Я весь внимание!

— Девушка, с которой мы сейчас встретимся…

— Сэм, замолчи, пожалуйста…

— Картер.

—  _Тоже_ Картер? Ну, Стив…

***

— Есть у меня один совсем древний шрам, я почти уверен. Захожу в подворотню на Пятой, кажется. Там…

— Бьют Стива?

— Именно! Трое шкафов, злые как черти. Еще тогда успел подумать, что Стив не ищет легких путей никогда. А вечером надо на свидание. Девушка… как ее звали?

— Элис.

— Да, точно, Элис…

— Я не понимаю, стоит ли умиляться тому, что ты не помнишь ни одну свою девушку, но в таких подробностях можешь воспроизвести все свои мысли в моменты, когда меня избивали.

Баки после этой реплики на мгновение замолкает, и переключатель в голове Сэма в очередной раз щелкает, занимая нужную позицию.

— Зато я могу в алфавитном порядке перечислить всех девчонок, которые тебя отшили.

— Ситуация изменилась.

— Теперь есть длинный список девушек, которых отшил ты?

Сэм дергает рычаг и сиденье отодвигается еще на сантиметр назад. Нужно закруглить этот приступ флирта до того, как они все-таки встретятся с Картер. Иначе неловкость ситуации просто зашкалит.

— Может, даже уже с кем-нибудь целовался? — Баки впервые полностью игнорирует вторжение сиденья в его личное пространство.

— Я отлично целуюсь.

— Что-то не припоминаю.

На этом моменте Сэм внутренне успокаивается. В конце концов, это просто бессмысленный разговор людей, которым снова нужно как-то возвести мосты между собой. Все-таки Стив на провокации не ведется. И уж особенно — на провокации такого характера. Отшутится и сменит тему. Наташа не раз уже пыталась…

— Так давай проверим!

— Да я только за!

Сэм тихо стонет про себя. Ах да, не ведется на провокации, только если они не касаются одного конкретного человека.

— Кэп, останови машину. Мне все-таки надо немного прогуляться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И иллюстрации! http://eolay13.diary.ru/p209238505.htm


	12. О радио

Первое время Сэм искренне пытается определить, что бесит его сильнее: музыкальные вкусы Кэпа или внезапная словоохотливость Барнса.

— Знаешь, я понял, — доносится с заднего сиденья, и он с досадой вздыхает. — Ты сидишь спереди, чтобы засветиться на максимальном количестве камер. В четкой тачке.

— Если хоть кому-то во всем мире все еще есть до этого дело…

— Мы же все помним, что это краденая машина?

Стив кашляет. Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Нет, серьезно, Стив, у кого ты ее одолжил? Пожилая, но еще вполне себе бойкая леди? Или ее почтенный супруг? Достаточно слепой, чтобы не заметить, как Капитан Америка ворует у него машину.

Сэм не выдерживает и усмехается. Стив бросает на него взгляд, в котором ясно читается, что уж от него-то он такого предательства не ожидал. Приходится пожать плечами, красноречиво намекая, что даже слушать попытки Барнса компенсировать годы без возможности проявить навыки сарказма — и то приятнее, чем радио.

— Это меня сейчас не очень волнует, — Стив пытается закрыть вопрос, но с радио ничего не делает, так что Сэм решает перехватить инициативу.

— Тебя — нет. А вот Фрау будет переживать, искать раритетный транспорт и обратится в полицию. Они быстренько посмотрят снимки с камер…

— Никто никогда не будет этим заниматься!

— И вот ваши лица на первой полосе всех местных газет! — заканчивает Барнс.

— Прямо рядом с тобой, — не удерживается Сэм.

— Ну нет, чтобы перебить мою известность, нужно постараться получше, — Сэм понятия не имеет, откуда у него берутся моральные силы шутить по этому поводу. Все-таки в скупых рассказах про боевого товарища Кэп на фоне всех «умер за своих», «был очень хорошим человеком», «заслужил лучшее» как-то упустил момент про то, что он «тот еще засранец» и «вполне себе ничего». Последняя мысль возникала все чаще, так что приходилось гнать ее от себя поганой метлой.

— Я обещал тебе будущее, Стив. Поверить не могу, что именно так ты себе его представляешь. Крошечная консервная банка посреди века высоких технологий.

Краем глаза Сэм замечает, как Кэп вдруг вцепляется в руль. Аж костяшки пальцев белеют. Заметит ли это Барнс? Обратит внимание, как сильно их могучего Капитана выбивает из колеи мимоходом оброненная им фраза? Такая ерунда. Он всего лишь помнит обещание, которое дал Стиву семьдесят лет назад.

Несколько мгновений Стив сидит каменным изваянием себе самому, затем глубоко вздыхает и делает радио еще громче. Видимо, пытается заглушить мысли, которые давно не дают покоя.

Ну, все.

— Так! — Барнс все-таки решает не заострять внимание на трагичности момента и произносит фразу, за которую Сэм готов начать с ним обниматься. — Стив, это не музыка, а какой-то раритетный кошмар. Или ты сейчас же ее вырубишь, или я лично выдеру чертово радио с корнем и кому-нибудь его скормлю. Я могу, ты знаешь.

Кэп закатывает глаза, но радио все-таки отключает.

Сэм с готовностью погружается в долгожданную тишину. Барнс — вполне себе ничего. Можно признать это, только вслух произносить нельзя.


End file.
